A system that controls an image processing device using an information processing device by remote control is known. In this system, the information processing device displays an operation screen received from the image processing device on its display, accepts operations inputted by a user according to the operation screen, and sends instructions corresponding to the inputted operation to the image processing device. The image processing device displays a screen corresponding to the instruction received from the information processing device.